Cleaning the water closet, or toilet, in a home, business or other location can be an unpleasant and difficult task. It is frequently accomplished by placing a cleansing agent into the bowl of a toilet and scrubbing with a specially formed toilet brush to remove undesirable elements and mineral deposits from the bowl. This task is made more difficult by the fact that a modern toilet operates on a siphonic principle that maintains a predetermined water level in the bowl between flushes. This means that a person cleaning must contend with cleaning around a standing water line in order to thoroughly clean the bowl. Unsatisfactory attempts to date include placing the cleaning agent in the water, causing dilution of the cleaner, and then attempting to clean the standing water line, or else attempting to scrub during a flush cycle, which is not only brief in duration but also is draining the cleaning agent from the bowl at the same time the cleaner is attempting to work. 
The present invention advances the art by providing convenient means to exploit the manner of operation of the modern flush toilet in order to lower the standing water line in the bowl, which allows thorough cleaning with relatively undiluted cleaner, during a quiescent state  of bowl operation, which can then easily be restored to the predetermined water line and normal operation. 